


Fictober18 #10 - “You think this troubles me?”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Digg helps Felicity escape to the bunker.





	Fictober18 #10 - “You think this troubles me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

“Felicity, Oliver is not going to like you doing this.” Diggle chuckled as he helped her into the bunker. When she called asking for a ride from her very best friend, that’s what she called him, how could he refuse?

 

“You think this troubles me?” I broke my ankle, not my brain. “I’m tired of sitting home. Do you know how stifling it is to have someone at your beck and call? I mean he never gets mad! Believe me, I’ve tried.”

 

“You know he loves you, Felicity. I think we both suspect he blames himself for this.” Digg points at her booted leg.

 

“I know he does! As if he created ice! Even Oliver isn’t that all powerful! He insists if he had offered to pick me up this wouldn’t have happened. I love him but sometimes….” Felicity shook her head.

 

Diggle threw up his hands. “All I’m saying is when he finds you down here eating Big Belly Burger no less...he’s not going to be impressed. And I really hope I’m here to see it.”

 

No sooner were the words out of Diggle’s mouth than the elevator doors opened. “Felicity! Digg have you seen…” Oliver stopped seeing his wife seated in front of her computers, leg not elevated eating Big Belly Burger. “Felicity,” he mumbled.

 

“Oliver, I’m fine. I swear! I just needed to get out of the house. I needed to use my brain. I have a big brain you know...I need it to do stuff. Since I was out, I got myself a treat. I promise to eat loads of healthy food to make up for it so my bones will heal, just like you said. I do listen to you. I swear.” Felicity kept talking expecting Oliver to interrupt her. When he didn’t she was growing worried. Felicity’s voice got lower, she felt ashamed. “You are really upset with me, aren’t you?”

 

“Digg, can you give us the room?” Oliver said without really looking at him.

 

“Sure,” Digg nodded, walked away.

 

“Thanks, I appreciate getting my scolding in private.” Felicity tried to joke.

 

Oliver crouched down in front of her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Felicity licked her lips. “Tell you I wanted to come here you mean?”

 

Oliver nodded.

 

“I guess, I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Felicity looked down at her hands.  “I really need my freedom, Oliver. I’ve always been independent from a very young age. Don’t get me wrong, I love how you care for me. I’ve never had someone treasure me the way you do. It’s just...I need to do stuff. I think the Big Belly Burger was just me getting carried away.” Felicity looked up at Oliver. “Do you forgive me?”

 

Oliver grasped Felicity’s hand. “Felicity, there is nothing to forgive. If anyone should be asking for forgiveness it’s me. I never meant to make you like you needed to run away.”

 

Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand. “Okay, how about we both try to say more about what we are feeling. I know, I struggle with that. I really want you to know that I appreciate all you have done but I need to be able to make my own choices.”

 

“I hear you. I will ask instead of tell from now on.” Oliver smiled at Felicity. “Okay, would you mind if I got you something to elevate your leg on while we are here? The doctor said it was important and I want you to get better as soon as possible. I hope that’s not pushing.”

 

“Nope, no pushing there.” Felicity shook her head. “Yes, I would love it if you got me something to elevate my leg. To be honest, it’s starting to hurt. I may have overestimated my abilities.”

 

“Well, why don’t you let me know when you’d like to go home? I’ll go grab a box or something, be right back.” Oliver got up from his crouched position. “Ow, I probably shouldn’t have crouched.”

 

Felicity chuckled. 

 

Oliver came right back with a box and his Arrow suit.

 

“Going out on patrol?” Felicity asked.

 

“Nope,” he shook his head. “This is for you.” He put the suit on the box, then her booted leg on the suit. “I thought you might like a bit of cushioning.”

 

“Thank you, that was very sweet of you. Now, can I get a kiss?” Felicity looked up at sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

 

“Happy to oblige.” Oliver leaned down to kiss his wife.

 

It wasn’t long before they heard a clearing of a throat. “Did you forget I was here? We have rules about this sort of thing, remember?” Diggle teased, but they knew he wasn’t serious.

 

“Sorry John.” Felicity looked remorseful. “Don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair shortly. I was just about to ask Oliver to bring me home.”

 

“Really?” Oliver was a little surprised.

 

“Yes, I’m tired and I hurt. I may have overdone it.” Felicity couldn’t hide her disappointment.

 

“Hey, no worries. You don’t know until you try. I’ll take you home. Can you use your crutches? I can always carry you.” Oliver knew she secretly loved it when he carried her. 

 

“I’ll use my crutches.” Felicity leaned over to grab them. They were propped up against her desk. “Can you carry my Big Belly Burger?”

 

“No problem.” Oliver picked up the bag and her drink. “Let’s get you home. Maybe I can set you up with some tea and Doctor Who? How does that sound?”

 

Felicity looked up at him, she gave him her sweetest smile. “Only if you stay to cuddle with me.”

 

Diggle was not surprised when he heard Oliver agree to the cuddling. Oliver looked back at John, “I’m off for the night. See you tomorrow.”

 

John nodded. “Of course, take good care of our girl.” He was so glad his friends were together and happy.


End file.
